


blessed be the boys time can’t capture

by articheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enjoy!, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, The Hunger Games AU, Violence, like . they’re not really romantically involved but yknow, might make this a series idk, pretty graphic descriptions of fatal injuries and blood so beware, word dump kind of it started as a joke then it Escalated, wrote this in a day and edited like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articheart/pseuds/articheart
Summary: All Changbin can think about is how no one tells you the gory details of an actual injury.Alternatively: Hyunjin gets wounded and things go from bad to worse.





	blessed be the boys time can’t capture

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is very sudden and honestly I didn’t plan to write it just happened pls go along with it and im sorry if there are mistakes  
> i did not proofread this as usual

All Changbin can think about is how no one tells you the gory details of an actual injury. Of course he’d known there would be blood, just not this much. It drips and drips and although Hyunjin has just laid down it’s already starting to pool around him in a wide, slimy, red circle — the scent is almost nauseating. Oh and if only that was everything. But that’s not even the worst part. Hyunjin has always been pale but he looks terrible right now; ghastly and clammy as if every color in his being is pouring out of him and turning blood red instead. The arrow’s end protruding from his rib cage is hanging sideways, and there’s a huge scratch along his stomach that looks so deep muscle tissue shows beneath the broken skin, through his torn apart and barely-there shirt. Blood keeps leaking out of the gash and it soaks Changbin’s pants where he’s kneeling on the ground, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact a person could even have that much liquid inside their body. 

Hyunjin looks up at him with droopy eyes and tries to speak but all he manages to produce is a horrible half choked sound that has him coughing next and wincing as his whole body shakes with the effort. Changbin shushes him hurriedly and glances around the small clearing they’re in, trying to spot any more ambushers behind the tree line. He doesn’t find any, though he figures that if the aggressors really wanted to track them down they could just follow the blood trail Hyunjin left behind when they stumbled away from the scene. 

Changbin tears off a piece of fabric from his jacket and uses it to try and keep his friends guts from spilling out, pressing the cloth to his stomach. He half grimaces at the warmth seeping out from the wound and tries not to think about all the organs which are probably visible right under his palm. Hyunjin’s breath is heaving now, chest caving every time he tries to inhale properly and his eyes refuse to leave Changbin’s face. Slowly, Hyunjin moves his hand towards the other, fingers twitching. Changbin isn’t really sure of what he wants but takes his hand on his nonetheless and squeezes it reassuringly; rubs his thumb on Hyunjin’s dirtied knuckles and keeps the pressure on his front. 

He keeps trying to remember if there’s anything else he can do to help, but Changbin’s medical knowledge is limited to using his mother’s first aid box to patch up his younger siblings scraped knees and elbows. Hyunjin has long given up on trying to speak and is focusing on his own breathing instead, shaking Changbin’s hand from time to time to test his movements. The air feels chilly and it means it’s probably evening already. It’s going to be dark soon, and they’re gonna be in some serious trouble if they don’t get moving now. 

“Hyunjin,” Changbin starts and licks his lips to get rid of the feeling of dryness “Hyunjin, do you think you can walk?”

He feels ridiculous for asking because Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to stand if he tried — he looks like he’s one step away from being gone for good, actually, but Changbin tries not to think about it —, but oh well, it’s not like they can just stay put until nighttime. Hyunjin is not quite dead yet but he surely will be if they don’t find a better hiding spot soon. Changbin glances up to the sky, cursing the Arena and the entirety of this hellgame for giving them so little options.

“I—“ he tries then goes on a coughing fit that seems to last forever. When it finally stops, his voice sounds raspy and breathless. “Maybe. I could… I could try.” Hyunjin makes his eyes wide and tries to nod.

Changbin takes a deep breath. For the next five minutes, they try to make things work. Changbin tries to lift Hyunjin into a sitting position but the second he has to move his lower body the latter cries out so loudly Changbin has to slap a hand over his mouth. Back on the ground, Hyunjin snaps his eyes closed and inhales sharply: “I’m sorry,” 

“Shh. It’s alright. It’s going to be alright.” 

After pondering for a while, both of them growing more terrified as the sun goes down, Changbin settles for dragging Hyunjin by the ankles — ever-so-carefully and only a couple inches at a time to avoid making his injuries hurt even more — to the dense vegetation to their left. It takes forever, and the short path feels like miles l but they finally reach the safety of the tree coverage just as the last sun rays disappear over the horizon. Hyunjin uses a single arm to arrange a makeshift pillow out of leaves and pieces of moss, so his head stays levered up. Changbin sits cross-legged beside him as he catches his breath. The darkness washes over them quickly and Changbin guesses it must be something about the Arena because no real sky is this dark. There is not a single star to be seen; the moon shines imposingly and alone. 

“Bin,” Hyunjin croaks, “I’m cold,”

That startles him out of his tired haze. Hyunjin’s skin is cold to the touch and his face a pale beam in the darkness of the forest. Changbin shrugs off his jacket and lays it on top of Hyunjin, making sure it covers his body as much as possible. It helps for a while but then he’s shivering again, teeth clacking. Changbin gulps. Hyunjin is still bleeding and being cold right now with so much exposed might be fatal. A fire is out of question though; it’d lead people right to them and Changbin is not sure he could fend anyone away, not without a weapon and dead tired like he is. They are also in need of clean water and food after losing the little supplies they had on the run. Hyunjin coughs again and Changbin winces for him when the motion makes his whole body shake. He sighs, lays down next to Hyunjin — the side without the arrow, of course — and drapes his arm over the other’s chest to pull him closer. When he does that, he can feel the blood already soaking through the jacket. That means Hyunjin is bleeding out much faster than he had expected, and it’s _bad _. His whole abdomen feels stiff and his hair is drenched with sweat. Changbin can only hope Hyunjin doesn’t feel it when a terrible chill runs through his body.__

__“Thanks,” Hyunjin’s voice is barely a whisper and then he crooks his neck to the side to look at the other. In the dark, his eyes look glassy and even then Changbin can tell he _knows _. Hyunjin knows he’ll probably be gone in a matter of minutes. Knows he’s lost so much blood not even a doctor could save him now. He knows he’s dying. Changbin holds him tighter, careful not to touch where he’s hurting, and prays. Actually prays, though he was never one to be religious, but if there’s something up there, he tries to reach it and asks with his heart pumping hard on his chest for Hyunjin to go swiftly. Begs for him to go without anymore discomfort or hurt. It’s all he can do at this point.___ _

____“Does it hurt?” Changbin asks on an impulse. He doesn’t get an answer for a couple seconds and fears for the worst but when he raises his head he finds Hyunjin distractedly staring up at the moon, then he repeats the question quietly as if not to disturb him._ _ _ _

____“No,” he whispers “I feel nothing. Just you.”_ _ _ _

____They stay like that, still and in silence, for an hour or so, Hyunjin’s chest going up and down with his shallow breaths. Until it doesn’t. When Changbin realizes the other has stopped moving completely, he sighs, brokenly and thoroughly, and then slowly builds up the courage to let go of Hyunjin’s body and stand. His eyes are already closed but it doesn’t look like he’s asleep at all. Hyunjin looks ravished and filthy, just fitting for someone who got shot by an arrow and stabbed with a slicer knife. There’s dried blood on the side of his jaw where he must have touched and dark smudges all over his legs from being dragged through dirt. His wounds have pretty much stopped bleeding, tiny riplets just kind of flow out now._ _ _ _

____Changbin quickly assesses his own injuries. He has a scratch on his forehead, but it’s not deep and it isn’t bleeding. His legs also hurt a little, probably from the effort of running and carrying another person’s weight around so he shrugs it off as nothing. He really should get going now. Changbin looks back to where Hyunjin is, chews on his lower lip and moves to kneel beside him.  
He briefly considers getting his jacket back, but it’s way too dirty now and he wouldn’t have the heart to take it away from Hyunjin’s body, anyway, so he leaves it like that. A cool breeze comes and ruffles the grass around them, along with their hair and clothes. _ _ _ _

____Changbin caresses the other’s forehead lightly, unsticking the strands of hair from his skin. The touch is his way to bid farewell — to apologize, to remember things left unsaid — and he thinks he might’ve cried in another occasion, but there’s not time for that here. Not in the middle of the Games._ _ _ _

____From afar, he hears rustling and wood snapping quietl: the telltale signs of a person approaching. Changbin gets up on a heartbeat and is walking away before he can think twice. He does not look back at Hyunjin, it’s no use and he isn’t going anywhere. Not ever. As he sprints blindly through the woods, he reminds himself he’ll have time to dwell on his feelings later on. When he wins. _If _he wins.___ _ _ _

______But right now, all he can do is run._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> that was Sad! sorry lu for killing hyunjin I’ll let you choose who i murder next
> 
> thanks for reading this is me uploading things at 10pm after binge writing the angstiest fic ive ever created


End file.
